Zombocalypse
The Zombocalypse, as the name suggests, involves hundreds of Zombie Huggables attacking you. The zombies are summoned by an unknown Huggable wizard atop a mysterious pyramid that comes out of the ground. The wizard laughs, then shouts "RISE!!" as a rainbow beam shoots out of each of his hands. At that point, the zombies rise out of the ground and proceed towards Oliver. The zombies range in appearance, due to difference in decomposition, with the pink fur ripped to reveal green flesh or bones. Oliver, however, has pulled out the Infinite Ammo Shotgun in an emergency case, which is needed to cause widespread damage to the Zombie Huggables. This is also the last boss fight of Battle Bears: Zombies, after which Riggs appears with the other Battle Bears to save Oliver. The Zombie Huggables appear in three games: Battle Bears: Zombies Zombie Huggables appear to rise when Zombocalypse shows up. Oliver also finds an Infinite Ammo Shotgun to take care of them. They appear to have ripped fur with bones and grey flesh. Battle Bears -1 Wil crawls through an air duct with the arrow from his leg. He sees a Zombie Huggable, but a tentacle kills it. Upon exiting the air duct, Wil finds many more Zombie Huggables, who are actually live normal Huggables but appear to be zombies as from Wil's perspective. Everything in the level seems scarier than it actually is. They take the place of the normal Huggable in campaign mode. They are fought using Boomstick McShootington. Battle Bears Zero When the Huggables chase Wil in Stage One of Battle Bears: Zero, Wil has a flashback of Zombie Huggables. Trivia *As it appears the Zombocalypse Wizard is about to hug Oliver, Riggs shoots it in the back of the head, which seems to cause the landscape to return to normal. *The amount varies between difficulty, on easy, there are 200 Zombie Huggables; on medium, there are 600; and the hardest setting has 800 Zombie Huggables thrown at you. *During the stage, visibility is lowered due to fog. The Necromancer is a mysterious cloaked wizard who makes his appearance in the final boss stage, Zombocalypse, in Battle Bears: Zombies and is present in the dialogue throughout Battle Bears Fortress, although controlled by the H.I.P.. He is possibly the leader of the Huggables, which would make him the main antagonist of the two games, though this is unconfirmed. Not much is known about him, but it's noted that he has pink fur and a shadow-black cloak. He is the same species as the Huggables, evident by his rainbow blood. In Battle Bears:Zombies, if the zombies manage to kill you, you get the "Zombified" death, the same as if you lost in the minigame, "Zombies". He has to power to shoot rainbows and summon Huggables at will, and he is thought of as some sort of god. Trivia *He's the only boss character you don't actually fight in all games, as the boss stage mostly involves the zombies. *It's possible he also created The Colbear, since both have demonic themes. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears: Zombies Category:Bosses